The prevalence of social media as a supplemental source for information, such as news, commentary, and the like, has grown in recent years. Related art systems and methods describe supplementing media viewed on various devices, such as a television, with social media. This information, however, is often not timely and is not relevant to a portion of a video presently being displayed.